Catarse
by Bruh M
Summary: Pois é apenas nestes instantes que me permito mostrar-me tão inseguro, tão dependente deste homem que me toma como um simples boneco de pano. RiffxCain //one-shot// Yaoi.


**Fandom: **Conde Cain**  
Ship: **Riff/Cain ou Cain/Riff - nunca sei como é o melhor com este dois! o.O**  
Classificação:** PG-15**  
Gênero:** Romance/Drama**  
Sinopse:** Pois é apenas nestes instantes que me permito mostrar-me tão inseguro, tão dependente deste homem que me toma como um simples boneco de pano.**  
Alert:** É Yaoi, benhê. Se não gosta, não leia. E principalmente, não me critique se você acredita que o Cain só mostrou as cicatrizes do seu corpo pro Riff e ficou só nisso! Ora tenha dó, o homem dá banho num garoto de 17 anos cheio de hormônios! Vai me dizer que isso tudo é brincadeira de criança? Affe! XD**  
N/A:** Essa fic nasceu a partir da história The Stake (mais precisamente com a sequência das frases a seguir) e uma cena de Mortician's Daughter, onde o Cain descansa no colo do Riff para que ele possa fazer um curativo em suas mãos. Uma coisa leva a outra e... leiam a fic ^^

**

* * *

Catarse**  
por Bruh M.

_Os dedos brancos e compridos de Riff.__Essas suas mãos tão belas...  
se envenenam à medida que vão tocando em mim.  
Vão se corrompendo...__  
Cada vez mais, se corrompendo...__  
É minha alma que é impura.  
Mesmo assim, eu gostaria que esse momento continuasse para sempre..._  
**(The Stake – God Child)**

- Seu chá, mestre Cain.

É velado e... tímido. Como quase todas as ações de Riff para comigo. Sua voz nunca alcança níveis altos nessas paredes de pedra quando encontra-me sozinho deitado no diva da sala de estar. Diferentemente de mim, contudo, que não faço o mínimo esforço para ser discreto quanto à minha curiosidade. Minha idade pode ser um ponto ao meu favor, mas, sendo eu o Conde de Hargreaves, os dezessete anos que carrego não é mais que um motivo tolo de minha infantilidade.

Seus atos mundanos, corriqueiros, tanto faz. Qualquer coisa relacionada a Riff me importa. Ele descansa a bandeja na mesa de centro, serve o chá na xícara ricamente decorada dos Hargreaves e a estende a mim, gentilmente. Não a aceito de imediato. Meus olhos vagueiam por suas mãos e, gradativamente, seguem a linha de seu uniforme para chegarem ao seu rosto. Ele me devolve um olhar preocupado que, mesmo sem perceber, o faço crer que não deveria levar tanta importância. Sei o que Riff sente por mim. Nada mais é um desejo de proteção acima de qualquer outro sentimento. _A minha existência é a vida dele,_ já me disse isso tantas e tantas vezes. Eu, por outro lado, não me canso de ouvir. Sou como um filho para Riff.

Mas não é desse modo que o enxergo na minha vida. Sei que sou imprudente, que ajo muitas vezes sem pensar em minha vida apenas pelo impulso de proteger uma outra. Sou apenas um adolescente cheio de posses que a nada deve a sociedade. Criados a perder de vista, tio Neil que administra minha riqueza e outras coisas vazias.

Uma vez eu ouvi dizer que a partir do momento que somos próximos a alguém e quanto mais sabemos a respeito dessa pessoa, mais a contrariamos e temos a petulância de continuar a contrariá-las. Isso não me difere em vários aspectos: Eu continuo a querer atá-lo a mim como um prisioneiro de boa vontade.

Não sei se isso me faz de todo mau. Riff tampouco faz parecer querer se livrar de mim. Pois ele me lê perfeitamente. Sabe reconhecer as minhas emoções tão bem protegidas, não se importa se sou um amaldiçoado.

E isto me torna tão dependente do _meu_ mordomo.

- Deseja mais alguma, mestre Cain?

- Apenas... apenas me faça companhia Riff.

Aceno para que ele sente-se ao meu lado. Ignoro sua relutância e o puxo para o sofá com um suspiro aborrecido. Riff prefere manter uma distância entre nós, _senhor e subordinado_, quando me faço estes caprichos de ignorar nossos status sociais. Entre nós dois nunca ouve isso, é perfeitamente cabível que alguns arroubos de poder possam ser eliminados entre quatro paredes. Deito a cabeça confortavelmente nas suas coxas, apanhando um biscoito amanteigado do prato junto a xícara de chá que anteriormente dispensei.

E conversamos. Apenas conversamos. Maryweather e sua mais nova professora de piano. Oscar e suas insistentes tentativas de me convencer a permitir o seu noivado com minha pequena irmã. Delilah, Delilah e novamente, _Delilah_.

Meu mordomo não parece se importar em me relatar os recentes acontecimentos macabros que rondam minha vida. Relata-me tudo de maneira profissional e sem emoção, até que possamos juntar tudo o que sabemos sobre a sociedade secreta de meu pai e especular as possíveis intervenções futuras contra Londres. E nada mais. Enquanto nada sabemos, infelizmente, nada podemos fazer.

Forço meus pensamentos a esquecerem meu pai, Delilah e o doutor Jezebel. Não quero saber de nada por hora, não agora. Quando eu peço, encarecidamente que suas mãos acariciem meus cabelos, Riff sabe para onde isso nos levará. Pois eu também sei. E não me importo com isso.

Eu fecho os olhos ao sentir seu toque. Mais sinto do que posso ver o seu sorriso em reposta. Tão velado e tão tímido o meu querido Riff. O seu toque me enternece, me faz suspirar. Pois é apenas nestes instantes que me permito mostrar-me tão inseguro, tão dependente deste homem que me toma como um simples boneco de pano. Desfaleço-me nos seus braços com um abandono atípico, estou cansado de tantos infortúnios.

- É melhor o senhor se recolher. Já está um tanto tarde.

- Está cansado Riff?

- Não, senhor.

- Então fiquemos aqui.

O silêncio perdura por poucos minutos. Logo, sinto Riff se mexer e sem surpresa alguma, estou a caminho dos meus aposentos, carregado por seus braços. A minha educação requintada requer uma reprimenda ao meu mordomo por agir sem uma ordem minha. Contudo, ambos sabemos que isso seria blasfêmia. Riff não me escutaria no meu estado letárgico, eu tampouco não o obedeceria qual sugestão Riff me dispensasse.

Minhas roupas são lentamente retiradas e dispensadas. Meu corpo tomba para frente quando sinto o frio da noite agitar as persianas abertas. Riff me ampara com o seu corpo, um roçar delicado de suas vestes no meu peito nu. Eu suspiro sonolento, pouco desperto, mas ainda posso sentir seus dedos compridos roçarem delicadamente as cicatrizes em minha costas, tentativamente, me fazendo relaxar.

Riff é o único que conhece este meu segredo. O único que as viu, o único que as sequer tocou. As cicatrizes são a minha maldição, a forma concreta do pecado que minha existência se torna. E não foi de forma inconsciente que trouxe Riff ao meu mundo. Eu me mostrei a ele, entreguei-me a ele. Dei-lhe a liberdade de optar ser meu amparo ou meu abismo...

Eu me joguei em seus braços como era a criancinha pequena e indefesa, e hoje, ainda não passo disso, continuo a me entregar de boa vontade. Sou feliz por Riff ter escolhido o caminho obscuro de me seguir. Ele me segurou em seus braços, me acalmou, confortou-me. Sou eternamente grato ao meu mordomo.

Por este motivo, eu me segurei em seus ombros e o abracei. Murmurei alguma inutilidade em seus ouvidos, não larguei seu terno quando me deu a entender que sairia do meu quarto. Dependente, totalmente. Consciente, totalmente.

- Faça-me companhia, Riff.

Não me importei se aquilo soou rude. Sou possessivo, meu mordomo bem sabe. Riff é conhecedor deste meu defeito, ironicamente não se incomoda em que o seja com sua pessoa. Mantenho-o preso a mim com as correntes de meu ego sofrido.

- Deite-se. Sei que está cansado.

- Senhor, receio que seja melhor...

- Vamos Riff. Eu preciso de você.

Estou a olhá-lo fixamente. Meus olhos dourados não piscam ao menor dos seus movimentos, ele não se mexe. Percebo então, que Riff não irá se mover. Chuto as cobertas que me cobrem, não registro minha pele arrepiada de frio, mas parto para as janelas afim de trancá-las. O som dos trilhos das cortinas se sobressai. Meus passos me levam ao meu mordomo, e arrogantemente descaso os botões de seu uniforme, despindo-o contra sua vontade. Sua gravata vai ao chão, logo após a camisa impecavelmente branca.

Reparo, então, que nunca vi Riff nu. Ao contrário de mim, como agora estou. Nunca realmente me importei que ele me visse dessa forma, não me era um fator importante. Negligente. Pois para mim, agora neste momento, o fato de não conhecer Riff como ele me conhecia tão bem, me incomodava. Seus segredos não deveriam ser segredos para mim.

- Você não possui cicatrizes, Riff. Pensei que as possuísse.

- Apenas a do meu pulso e outras mais dispersas.

- Você é _puro_ – digo quietamente, quase para mim mesmo. Sei que ele escutou, porém. Minhas mãos ganham vida própria. Levo-as até seus cabelos claros, são macios, sedosos. Continuo minha busca. Meus dedos roçam suas pálpebras, ele pisca os olhos. Sinto que se arrepia quando alcanço sua nuca. A pele fina atrás de sua orelha é tão sedosa quanto posso esperar.

De repente, uma dúvida me ataca.

- Riff?

- Sim, mestre Cain?

- Você já beijou outro homem?

Seus olhos se abrem num rompante. Percebo, ao mesmo tempo que ele, que Riff os manteve fechados no tempo escaço de minhas carícias. Assustado, ele tenta se afastar. Não o permito.

- Hein, Riff? Responda-me.

Meus olhos vagam até seus lábios que, curiosamente, ficam secos. Riff os molha nervosamente. Eu repito seu gesto, consciente do que lhe possa parecer. Não me importo mais uma vez. Minhas mãos o seguram por perto, mantendo-o cativo, no entanto, já sei sua resposta antes que Riff a responda.

- Não, senhor.

- Você se incomoda se eu o beijar?

Outra vez, de repente, vejo-me desejoso desse ato. _Quero beijá-lo_. Por esta razão, meu corpo tremula. Prazer, nervosismo, medo? Realmente, não sei. Apenas quero fazê-lo. Dou um passo em sua direção, agora mais uma vez consciente de minha nudez e minhas mãos deslizam por seus braços. Os músculos são rígidos, masculinos. Tão diferentes da delicadeza das moças que me cruzam o caminho. Isto não me reprime de modo algum.

Procuro olhar em seus olhos ao me aproximar. Meus dedos descem por seus braços, circulam a cintura reta e, ainda estou tentativamente procurando um toque a mais de ousadia para seguir em frente. A resposta vem quando vejo Riff relaxar visivelmente.

É estranho, mas sei que ele não me responderá verbalmente. Minha boca alcança seu lábio inferior ao mesmo tempo que seus braços me envolvem. O rastro de sua pele na minha me queima e eu quero mais, muito mais do que eu sempre tive com outra pessoa. Beijos roubados aqui ou ali mostram-me o quanto eu sou inexperiente e isso me enfurece. Sugo seu lábio, marcando-o com mordidas, passo ao lábio superior, com o mesmo tratamento até que minha invasão é permitida. Inteiramente. O som que nós dois exalamos remete desejo. Nossas línguas se encontram e eu deixo, prazerosamente, que meu mordomo me guie. Deixo-me ser beijado de boa vontade .

Riff tem gosto de mel selvagem.

Contraditório eu sei. Mas é a verdade: meu tímido mordomo Riff tem gosto de mel selvagem. E viciante, suponho, pelo modo que não consigo desgrudar-me dele. Riff me toma nos braços e cautelosamente nos leva ao pé da minha cama. Os lençóis são bem aceitos quando os sinto abaixo de mim, mas logo recrimino o pensamento, pois nossas bocas se separam a procura de ar.

O beijo cessou mas minha vontade é apenas ínfima por trás do que sinto neste momento.

Olho para cima, Riff está corado e ofegante como eu devo estar também. Seu corpo oculta a luz do quarto fazendo-me apenas ter a visão de seu rosto em todo o ambiente. E ele sorri, afastando uma mexa do cabelo que me cobre os olhos.

- Boa noite, mestre Cain.

- Fique aqui. Deite-se ao meu lado esta noite.

E Riff suspira, conformado, jogando os lençóis por cima dos nossos corpos quando se deita do meu lado. Pouco tempo passa para que ele descarte as calças e se aninhe no conforto de minha cama. Dorme logo em seguida. Eu fecho os olhos, insone. Puxo sua mão, a que mantêm a marca de sua tentativa de suicídio, venerando a forma de como elas me levaram até aqui. Apoiando-me, sustentando-me. Sem que eu estivesse sequer atento as pequenas atitudes de meu mordomo.

Não o quero longe de mim, mesmo que a distância seja as paredes de minha própria casa. Tenho ciúme de outras relações, do seu passado. Tenho raiva. Não nego o ódio de quem seja que o tente tirá-lo de mim. Quero ouvi-lo dizer, todos os dias, todas as noites que estará aqui, junto a mim, perto de mim. Porque não consigo dar um passo sequer se meu mordomo não me guiar o caminho.

Porque não quero dar este passo sozinho se ele não me orientar de onde esteja. Sei que não sou o único que pensa assim. Riff também compartilha os mesmos pensamentos. Serei o pioneiro em muitas coisas no futuro, e Riff também será. Como uma dupla. _Um casal._

A sua cicatriz de suicídio no pulso, as cicatrizes de pecado em minhas costas. Não é tão diferente assim, de um modo geral.

E neste abismo auto-imposto, afundamos nós dois, por meras vontades óbvias.

Fim

_

* * *

Fonte: Mini-Aurélio;_** Catarse: **liberação de pensamentos, idéias etc., que estavam reprimidos no inconsciente, seguindo-se alívio emocional.

**N/A:** alguém ainda tem dúvida da minha incapacidade de escrever alguma coisa remotamente _não-açucarada?_ Pois é. Reviews? Será que existe um fandom de Conde Cain no FF?

**Início:** 12/04/2009**  
Término:** 12/04/2009


End file.
